This invention relates to a device for holding an x-ray film cassette while an x-ray of a part of the body of either a human being or of an animal is being taken.
In the practice of emergency medicine it is frequently necessary to make an x-ray of a part of a human body that has been seriously injured and cannot move in response to the requests of an x-ray technician who has been asked to take an x-ray. Frequently, the x-ray film is in a cassette and the x-ray technician has difficultly in positioning the part of the body of the patient, that is to be x-rayed, between the source of the x-rays and the cassette that hold the film.